Green About the Gills/Dialogues
Previously... Chief Irene Cross (worried): ''You can't be serious, you two... Ceirios got caught by Global Green?! We know their leader has some serious issues about making Europe becoming more environmentally-friendly... ''Irene (crossing arms): ''Kelly ran off to God knows where... Leon abducted Ceirios... the leader wants Cassie back... The pope's been kidnapped for weeks now... What is the deal with Global Green and the pope, anyways? ''Irene (anxious): ''We need to find out where those two are! But-- ''Aleks (excited): ''GUYS! I know where Ceirios and the pope are! ''Irene (glad): ''What?! That's great news! Where are they? ''Aleks (happy): ''At the Nobel Museum in Stockholm, Sweden! Good thing Global Green still uses those tracking devices! Now y'all owe me lunch! ''Glenn (confused): ''Did Aleks just say "y'all"? ''Irene (determined): ''I'm afraid he did. Glenn, you stay here and make sure Cassie stays safe. , you and Abby are off to that museum! ''Abby (excited): ''Right. , let's catch our flight ASAP! We got an administrative assistant and a pope to save! Chapter 1 'Investigate Nobel Museum.' '(Before investigating Nobel Museum)' ''Abby Cross (happy): ''Oh, this takes me back to my days when I was in university. Eli and I should come here sometime... learn about the significance and recipients of the Nobel Peace Prize. ''Abby (serious): ''Oh, yes. Sorry, I don't know why but I keep getting distracted. I don't see Ceirios or the pope anywhere. We should take a closer look around. Be careful, . '(After investigating Nobel Museum)' ''Abby (disgusted): ''Eugh, what a mess... did the leader of Global Green do this? Looks like this poor person suffered a lot... wait a second. ''Abby (shocked): ''That's Sir Gilbert Giles! That arrogant architect! He's dead?! ''Abby (serious): ''Okay, you know the routine, . Ship the body off to Zaire for autopsy... Gosh, this smell is just-- '''BAARF!' Abby (wiping mouth): ''Oh, sorry about that. It's not often you find a dead man hanging on a wall with his face bashed in and his entire body is cut open... ''Abby: ''You picked up a Global Green syrup bottle?! This could make or break our case, ! Can you find anything suspicious on it? ''Abby (annoyed): ''And you found a pile of awards? Pssh, look at all this. Nobel Prize for Medicine... Nobel Prize in Literature... I wish I can get me one of these. ''Abby (embarrassed): ''Oh, you want to look through it? Okay, I'm not stopping you. 'Examine Syrup Bottle.' ''Abby (thumbs up): ''Awesome! Now all you have to do is compare that lips print to the database and we'll see who drank out of this syrup bottle! 'Examine Lip Prints.' ''Abby: ''So the lip prints belong to Kelly Gilmore... ''Abby: ''Isn't she that socialite we met in Spain? Oh, you met her in Turkey and Romania with Glenn? Didn't she run off when you questioned her about the video message of the Pope on it? ''Abby (stumped): ''But what's she doing here? Did the leader gather all their members here to do like a satanic ritual or something? I wonder if this is their HQ... ''Abby: ''Nonetheless, we should find Kelly if she's around here and question that drunk little snob. 'Ask Kelly Gilmore if she witnessed the murder.' ''Kelly (annoyed): ''Oh my Goddddd... what are you two doing here-uh? ''Abby (shouting): ''We're here because we found Sir Gilbert Giles in the mess that he was in! This syrup bottle is yours, isn't it? Fess up, did you see the murder happen? ''Kelly (finger on lip): ''Shhhhhhhh-uh! I have, like, a killer headache-uh... too much whiskey at that museum. But yeahhhh, I was there when that pompous old dude got, like, gutted and stuff. ''Abby (aghast): ''So you DID witness the murder! Who did it?! ''Kelly: ''Pshhhaw! As if I'd tell you that! The leader would kill me just like they did with that dude! No way, José! ''Kelly: ''I heard about Lia killing that policeman in Paris. Apparently, that old dude freed her from prison. Our leader was NOT happy about that. ''Kelly: ''They wanted Lia dead for killing without their say-so... so... yeahhhhh... um... when the old dude freed her, the leader wanted him dead too. They did it all by themselves for once. ''Kelly: ''We were all there when it happened... Well, we were at the Ericsson Globe but it was like... being used... the killing was, like, sooooooo cool! I might even get to do that one day to someone who goes against our goal... like you two. ''Abby (angry): ''Is that a threat?! We're placing you in temporary custody until we can find a way to reverse those stupid little syrup effects! '(After talking to Kelly Gilmore)' ''Abby (flabbergasted): ''So the leader of Global Green committed this murder in front of ALL their members in this museum! ''Abby (fisted hand): ''We'll put this psychopath behind bars for the rest of their life! Come on, Kelly mentioned Global Green went to the Ericsson Globe. Let's investigate, ! 'Investigate Ericsson Globe.' '(Before investigating Ericsson Globe)' ''Abby (smiling): ''Whoa, the Ericsson Globe. Do you think Eli will like it if we went here after our coffee date? ''Abby (blushing): ''Of course, . It's a bit hard to focus when you're in love with someone. Let's search this magnificent place. '(After investigating Ericsson Globe)' ''Abby: ''I seriously need to look harder if you're finding all the helpful clues, ! What does that journal say? ''Abby: ''"They took my sister away from me! I'll show Global Green a thing or two. I wish I knew where they are so I can send a whole army at them!" ''Abby (curious): ''Hmm... Global Green took someone's sister away? Someone must have not been too happy. There seems to be faded fingerprints on the journal. I'll let you handle the magic. ''Abby (shocked): ''Hold on... this is Eli's travel bag! What's it doing here?! ''Abby: ''But... but... Global Green came here... oh, please. Don't tell me he got kidnapped too! We HAVE to search it, ! 'Examine Journal.' ''Abby: ''Score! Time to send these little babies off to Aleks for analysis. 'Analyze Fingerprints.' ''Aleks (raising eyebrow): ''You guys do realize that you can look these fingerprints up in the database, right? , you did it before. ''Abby (snickering): ''We know, Aleks. Just consider this your lunch for helping us locate the museum. ''Aleks (annoyed): ''Har har, Abby. Those fingerprints didn't take me long so you'll be pleased, or somewhat pleased, that they belong to Antonio Sánchez. ''Abby: ''What? The Spanish Armed Forces Chief of Defense Staff? ''Aleks: ''Gee, say his name again. Make him sound important. I took the liberty of reading that journal and I looked into our archives. ''Aleks (bored): ''After some searching and listening to Nate explain the time of the Crusades, I discovered that Francesca Sánchez, Antonio's sister, joined Global Green not too long ago. ''Aleks (perplexed): ''And get this, she's missing! I don't know if Global Green harmed her or got rid of her but she's definitely AWOL. ''Abby (gritting teeth): ''Oof, no wonder why Antonio's upset about that. But "I wish I knew where they are so I can send a whole army after them" seems like a bit of a stretch, don't you think? ''Aleks: ''This is Antonio we're talking about here, guys. Remember: I hacked the US Army before I joined the ICA, so me and Armies... we don't get along. ''Abby: ''It was your fault wanting to find out if aliens were real or not. Let's just find Antonio and ask him about his journal. Thanks, Aleks. 'Question Antonio Sánchez about his sister.' ''Abby: ''Antonio, and I found your journal at the Ericsson Globe and we were wondering-- ''Antonio (angry): ''Don't talk about that! Global Green is going to PAY for what they did to my sister! I KNOW they killed her! Once I find that leader, I'm gonna-- ''Abby: ''Hold on, how do you know? Did you find her body or something? ''Antonio (aggressive): ''No! Look, I just know, okay? The whole reason why I became your informant was because I needed your help finding my sister! ''Antonio (shouting): ''But ever since I found out she was missing, I got more angry than ever! They corrupted her with that horrible syrup that turns peoples' eyes green! ''Antonio (crying): ''Now my sister's gone... I don't know where she is and I'm stuck following a dead end trail of leads! ''Antonio (shouting): ''I'm spearheading my own investigation into my sister's disappearance. Global Green is going down and I'll do it with or without your help! ''Abby: ''You do realize that just because you're a part of the military, it doesn't mean you can yell 24/7, right? ''Antonio (yelling): ''Sorry! Force of habit. If we're done here, I gotta get back to my investigation. Best of luck, Detectives! ''Abby: '', remind me to buy a megaphone so I can scream into that guy's ear next time so he'll know how it feels to be yelled at. 'Examine Travel Bag.' ''Abby (worried): ''Oh, what's inside Eli's travel bag, ? I don't think I can bear to know! ''Abby: ''A police record? Wait, this is Eli's! Jeez, look at all the women he stalked back in Seattle... ''Abby (shocked): ''Oh no... is that Tina Maddox?! The one who killed Lia?! Eli stalked her? But wait, there's more. Look at all the women, . The report says all their eyes turned green after Eli stopped harassing them! ''Abby: ''Wait, you found a syrup bottle inside the bag, too, ?! ''Abby (heartbroken): ''NO! It can't be! Eli is NOT the leader or even a part of that sick eco-terrorist organization! He... he... he has to be framed here! ''Eli (open arms, smiling): ''Oh hey, Abby! It's so nice to bump into you again! ''Abby (hand on Eli's chest): ''Whoa... I mean, Eli... I'm sorry to do this again but you're a serious suspect in our murder investigation. We need to ask you some questions. 'Grill Eli Hudson about the syrup bottle and recruited women.' ''Eli (worried): ''It's all right, Abby. You and exonerated me before, you can do it again. So, what's the issue this time? More stalking? ''Abby (frustrated): ''More than that, Eli. We found your travel bag here which had your police record and this... ''Abby (holding bottle): ''...inside of it. ''Eli (compassionate): ''Abby, I... Sigh... I came here looking for my bag after I lost it here during the carnival. ''Abby: ''Okay, we seriously need to come back here later but Global Green came in here! How do we know you're not a part of that sick organization? ''Eli (sad): ''Global Green? Why would I be a part of them? I mean, I love Nature, but I wouldn't go as far as they are just to make Europe more greener! That's crazy! ''Abby (sad): ''Eli... these women you stalked back in Seattle... they all became Global Green members after you stopped harassing them. Maybe you finished your job for them and gave them that syrup to join you. ''Eli (shocked): ''No, Abby! I swear, I've no idea how my police record and that bottle ended up in my bag but please... you know I would never do anything to hurt you. ''Abby (in tears): ''This isn't about me! This is about Global Green! I'm sorry, Eli, but we're forced to put you in temporary custody for the time being. ''Eli (despondent): ''I understand. Do what you must. But sooner or later, you'll prove I'm innocent again. '(After talking to Eli Hudson)' ''Abby (crying): ''... ''Abby (wiping tears): ''I can't believe I'm doing this... locking up my... my... ''Abby: ''Let's just continue our investigation... I hope this is all just one bad dream... 'Examine Pile of Awards.' ''Abby (jokingly): ''Is it illegal if I steal one of these and put my name over the actual winner's name? ''Abby: ''Oh, I'm just joking! You found a pair of gloves in the box? Wait, that's the Global Green symbol on it! We need to send these to Zhen straight away! 'Analyze Gloves.' ''Zhen: ''Ah, . You're back. I assume your favorite color is black? ''Abby: ''Zhen, we don't have time for riddles. What can you tell us about those gloves found? ''Zhen (serious): ''Of course, there's no time for riddles. But I do enjoy playing my fiddle. Anyways, these gloves are linked to your murder. My my, I must have some sort of disorder. ''Abby: ''You should've been a poet if you rhyme with every sentence you speak... ''Zhen (displeased): ''I know. That's sort of a low blow. The Global Green symbol links to the killer. My favorite animal is a caterpillar. ''Zhen (happy): ''The gloves were well used. For some reason I was amused. On them, I found tiny dead skin cells on the glove's tips, it must've come from Gilbert's lips. ''Abby (confused): ''So the killer used these gloves? Okay, how does that help us exactly? ''Zhen (determined): ''The killer probably loves doves, but these are horse riding gloves! ''Abby: ''Oh! The killer must ride horses then! Thanks a ton, Zhen! ''Zhen: ''My pleasure. By the way, have you seen my tape measure? 'Autopsy Victim's Body.' ''Zaire: ''Okay, so Gilbert here got his face smashed in with a blunt object. The guy looks like he got into a fight with a giant chicken that pecked him to death. ''Abby: ''Whoa, pretty energetic today, aren't you? ''Zaire: ''Too much Blue Bulls. Anyways, Gilbert was stabbed in the back with a sharp object. Probably a hook. He was hanging a few feet from the ground but he was already dead by the time he was hung from his back. ''Zaire: ''From there, your killer used another sharp object to slowly dissect the victim. All of his insides are GONE! Literally. Look at him. Nothing in his body. ''Abby (sick): ''Oh no... '''BAARF!' Zaire: ''NO! Not on my Blue Bulls! Dargh, anyways... everything's gone. Heart, liver, lungs, intestines, everything. The inside of his body was completely flushed out basically. ''Zaire (wide-eyed): ''It sucks too. Gilbert was type O-. It's hard to come by that blood. Say, if you find the killer, ask them if I could have the blood. ''Abby (sarcastic): ''Um... sure... we'll totally do that. Please don't take my O- blood. Did you find anything else? ''Zaire: ''No, but logic plays a factor here. Gilbert was a sturdy fellow, wasn't he? Kind of brawny so whoever the killer is, they had to have been in the same or greater shape than Gilbert. ''Zaire: ''Otherwise, the killer wouldn't have been able to overpower him so easily. Your killer is more fit than I am! Add it to the profile. See ya later, . 'Back at headquarters...' ''Abby: ''Okay, after twenty cups of coffee, I think it's time for a recap. ''Abby: ''We learned that the leader of Global Green killed Sir Gilbert Giles in the Nobel Museum in front of all his members. ''Abby: ''Kelly witnessed everything but the spoiled brat's not spilling anything about them. ''Abby: ''They went to the Ericsson Globe and we found Antonio's diary, who conducted his own investigation into his sister's disappearance. She joined Global Green and Antonio wants revenge. ''Abby: ''Then... there's Eli. We found a bottle of Global Green syrup and his police record. It's too incriminating but we have to keep him in custody until we can find out who the killer is. ''Abby: ''At least he understands I'm just doing my job and following the evidence but it doesn't ease the pain inside of me. ''Abby: ''We know the killer is physically fit and rides horses. We still don't know where Ceirios or the pope is! We have to do that before-- ''Aleks: ''Hey, guys! You owe me another lunch 'cause guess what? ''Abby: ''What? Did you find Ceirios and the pope? ''Aleks: ''Sure did! I'll send the coordinates to your tablet right now. ''Abby: ''Awesome! All right, , let's go save-- '''BANG!' Chapter 2 Abby Cross (perplexed): ''We still don't know where Ceirios or the pope is! We have to do that before-- ''Aleks (giddy): ''Hey, ! You owe me another lunch 'cause guess what? ''Abby (hopeful): ''Oh, please tell me you know where our two kidnapped people are! ''Aleks: ''I sure do! I'll send the coordinates to your tablet right now. ''Abby (serious): ''Awesome! All right, , let's go save-- '''BANG!' Glenn (coughing): ''Oh my God, what the hell was that?! ''Irene (aghast): ''NO! ABBY!!! ''Irene (yelling, in tears): ''GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL STAT! '''A few minutes later...' Irene (distraught): ''What happened in here, ?! I heard a loud explosion and when I come out here, I see that Cassie's not in her lab and... Abby... ''Aleks (disheveled): ''I saw someone throw a grenade in here but before just as I realized that, it went off. ''Glenn (relieved): ''I'm just glad everyone else is alright! Luckily no one else got seriously injured from this mess. Chief, I'll go and see how Abby's doing. ''Irene: ''No. You're working with now to catch Sir Gilbert's killer. For all we know, the leader could've been the one who threw that grenade in here! ''Glenn: ''Okay, but I DO want to see her in a bit. We may be polar opposites but we're like a family. All of us. ''Aleks: '', Ceirios and the pope are at Gamla Stan. Be careful out there, you two. 'Investigate Town Waterfront.' ''Glenn (worried): , I'm worried about Abby and Cassie... I hope they're not seriously hurt by all this... Glenn (serious): You're right, I need to focus! No sign of Ceirios or the Pope, but there are these clues you picked up. Glenn: This looks like our victim's briefcase... "S.G.G." Yep. Wow, he even embroidered the "S" for "Sir" on his briefcase... Some people... Anyways, do your thing, . Glenn (curious): This torn file looks like it could lead us somewhere else... repair it and we'll soon find out. Glenn: Last but not least, this fishing bucket is... Glenn (feeling sick): ...Really... odious... smell... , you look through it... this smell... is... URK! Examine Victim's Briefcase. Glenn: Whoa... there is WAY too many files in here! Let's just ship it to Aleks. He has time. Analyze Opened Briefcase. Category:Dialogues of World Edition (Armand)